Warm Mornings Through an Open window
by 13loves8loves9loves6
Summary: OTP fluff CylasCael abloobloo precious babies Mutants and Masterminds OC's


**Warm Mornings Through an Open window  
><strong>

**CylasxCael**

* * *

><p>The touch was gentle, reminiscent of a butterfly or a soft breeze as light fingers slid down his cheek, almost imperceptible but warm enough to rouse him slightly. The touch paused as his eyes fluttered open before continuing its path down the back of his neck, into his hair, pushing his bangs from his face before the fingers were replaced with soft lips pressing lightly against his forehead. "'m sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up…" whispered against his hair as the warm hand settled on the junction of his neck and shoulder. He smiled gently, sleepily, and brought a hand up to rub at his eyes. "S'fine. W'ht time is't?" Cylas laughed, the sound breathlessly soft against his head. "Like 3…" He chuckled at the confused groan that puffed against his chest as Cael scooted closer, one thin arm draping over his waist before he nuzzled his face against him.<p>

"Why _why_ are you awake?" Cylas felt his smile against his chest, heard it in his next words "You've really got to work on that whole watching people thing." He made an offended noise; losing it in Cael's hair s he rubbed his nose against the top of the other boys head and pulled back. "So rude~ I would have gotten away with it if you weren't such a light sleeper~" A short moment of silence, broken by muffled laughter and noisy shifting. "Not helping your case bud." Cylas grinned and shifted himself down further until he was nose to nose with Cael, shooting him another gentle smile before he closed his eyes and brushed their noses together. "Sorry~ but it's so hard not to stare when you look so cute with your mouth all hanging open…" His smile cocked into a smirk at the indignant huff that ghosted over his face as Cael shifted away with a reluctant answering nose brush. "If you're going to be a jerk, you can sleep on the floor." A threat that lacked any and all venom and had lost its bite months ago. Cylas laughed again, cracking an eye open and tilting his head. "Aw~ Caaaaael~~ Really! It's cute!" He prodded the exposed skin of the others chest, walked his fingers up passed his collar bone until his reached Cael's mouth, bottom lip turned out in what was patently _not a pout _but nonetheless available for a soft brush of equally soft fingers. "I like your little snoring noises~" Cylas all but cackled, pulling away in time to dodge a poorly swung pillow aimed for his face.

"That's it! On the floor!" this one backed by a modicum of obstinacy, banishing his boyfriend to the floor on sheer principle rather than any actual sore feelings. Trademark puppy eyes went ignored for all of 3 seconds before Cael planted the pillow squarely on the others face and lay his head on it. He ignored the muffled protests like a boss, head bobbing against his hands as Cylas puffed and huffed and eventually slid out from underneath the deadly pillow. He looked down from his now sat up position, brow furrowing at the puff of blonde hair located somewhere near his hip. "Caaaaaaaaaael~" Ignored. "Caaaaaaaaaaael you're hogging the bed~~~" Never mind that it was Cael's bed anyway~ "….I promise to be good~" He'd found that, although his puppy face was good, Cael had a weakness for his voice and by letting the sad, pleading aura to seep into it, he got what he wanted almost every time. A slow grin split his face as Cael huffed and shifted his shoulders, pulling back and sitting up just enough for Cylas to slip back under the blanket before he flopped against him heavily. Deft hands slid the pillow out from underneath Cael's head, eyes rolling at the mild grunt of protest as Cael's head thumped against his chest once again. He slipped his arm underneath Cael's shoulders, shifted him closer and slipped his fingers into his hair, stroking the fine fluff idly as his eyes slipped closed. A mere few seconds of silence before the bed creaked quietly and his hand slipped from soft hair as hesitant lips pressed against his own. He kept his eyes closed, corners crinkling with a smile as Cael buried his face in his neck with a huff and fell asleep again, light, rhythmic snoring dragging Cylas into a comfortable sleep with him.


End file.
